Finding Home: Through the Years
by Gottahavemyncis
Summary: Spend a bit more time with Tim, Gibbs, Tony and the clan through Tim's tenure at the agency. A series of 6 scenes/ short stories that follow "Finding Home". #4 in the series that began with "The Thought". Completed, will post one chapter per week. Disclaimer is on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back and Happy New Year!

#1 Dads and Sons:

2025: Three years as Director

Sixteen year old Andy grinned at his dad as they walked out from their back patio to the path on the beach. "I'm finally old enough for a splash battle!"

His dad patted his back, "That you are son, been a long wait."

"Yeah. Only thing is, Evan won't be 16 until after we leave Greece. That doesn't seem fair."

His dad grinned at him, "It's supposed to be a secret…don't worry."

"Really?"

"Really. Uncle James and Aunt Sarah talked about it and decided he's old enough too."

"Dad, that is so cool, you guys are the best ever! Uh, you know that means…"

"Yes I do; Anna, Gemma and Zoe's birthdays will be fine, but Sean and Jorry will want to do the same thing - and the twins and the cousins. We'll figure it out as we go along."

"So when does Evan find out?"

His father shrugged, "Soon, too many of us know to keep it secret for long."

Andy laughed at him, "You spilled already!"

Tim smirked at him, "Couldn't have you thinking we're overprotective, now could I?" It was an argument they'd had recently, one settled with compromises on both sides.

His son rolled his eyes at him. "Yeah, Dad, I'd never think that." Now as tall as his father, he threw an arm around his shoulders. "It's okay, I know why."

XXX

On the Fourth, Tim was sitting in the sun shelter dripping sea water after their first splash battle of the season when his dad pulled a chair over. "Hey son!"

"Hey Dad. Good one, huh? And a kick to have Andy and Evan out there for their first time. Sixteen already, wow!"

"Yeah, it was fun to see them out there…although…" His father gave him a pointed look.

Tim chuffed, "That obvious, am I?"

"Trained observer, especially of my kids."

"I know Dad. It's strange, you think you've gotten used to things, his voice changing, going through puberty, shaving, learning to drive, dating…and I like teenage Andy, don't get me wrong, so far we're good, we can even argue and it's still good. It's just…it went too fast. He's grown now, yeah, he's still ours for a few more years and he'll always be ours to some extent, but…"

"But the world is demanding more of him, pulling him away from us. You're having to share more and more of him with the world. And that world, either his studies, his friends, a girl - or boy - or his work, will play an increasingly bigger part of his life." Jethro paused, "I haven't experienced this before, Timson. Kelly died too young, Tanya was nearly grown when she joined us and the rest of you came along as adults. This is a first for me too, first grandkids growing up. I'm thankful Rhea and I have been so much a part of their lives and that we'll still have some kids at home for a few years."

Tim nodded, he'd had the same thought, glad that the younger ones, Jorry, Sean, Zoe, Cailey, Lainey and DJ were still kids, still needed them. At 13 and 11, Anna and Gemma weren't quite as involved with the world as Andy but he was already seeing the signs with his Anna.

"I still need you, Dad. Yeah, maybe not to tie my shoelaces, but I always need you."

His father gave him a long look, finally saying "Who did I go to 12 years ago when you left the team?"

Tim huffed, "Jack."

"And how old was I?"

"Uh…older than I am now?"

He got a hair ruffle for that. "Yep."

Tim smiled, "Ok, got it. I'm always going to need you - and Andy and the rest of our kids are always going to need me, us, for emotional support at least."

Dad chuckled, "Looks like Geordie and Bec's little Maisie will be the last of our grandkids, the last of this generation of nieces and nephews for you but if Ethan and Tanya ever admit they're serious you could have your first grandchild in a few years."

Tim opened and shut his mouth, his eyes wide as he considered that. When Tanya turned 18, Tim and Lina asked to adopt her and Cailey. Waiting until she was legally an adult was important, she was an independent and somewhat stubborn young woman. She and Cailey were already part of the family, regarded as daughters to Lina and Tim and sisters to the rest of the McGee kids. Lina told Tim she thought Cailey had made the decision for all of them when she moved into Zoe's room, saying she didn't like being in the attic alone when Tanya was out late. The girls didn't ask; one day while their parents were out and Penny was watching them, Cailey and Zoe enlisted the others' help and Cailey's bedroom furniture and belongings were moved into Zoe's room. While the kids brought the youngster's things from the attic, Penny sent texts to her grandson and Tanya.

The adoption helped the young woman with some life decisions. Cailey having legal guardians, parents, besides her meant Tanya could pursue her dream of a college education and she already knew they had Tim and Lina's love and support. After joyfully agreeing to the adoption, the young woman applied to Marymount in Arlington, the one college that had the fashion design and merchandizing program she wanted. One of the things she'd need the most would be an internship with a real designer and Marymount had the creds for that. She realized she'd have to move to New York or California for the internship and probably to get her career started.

She spoke with Zach who was still living in the attic of the MFH as he neared the completion of his degree. The attic of the MFH was now divided into four bedrooms, also housing Doug, Rita and Carly who had aged out of the system, were in college and working part time. Tanya took Zach's information and advice, applied for several scholarships and was granted one with a full ride.

Leaving the McGees' attic vacant until Andy eventually migrated up there, Tanya moved to the campus dormitory, mandatory for her first year. In the years since, Tanya and Ethan remained close although they also dated other people. While their parents understood and appreciated the sensibility, all four believed the two would eventually get serious.

Now Tim shook his head, he hadn't thought that far ahead, he deliberately had not thought that far ahead and their twins DJ and Lainey weren't even three yet! He said as much to his father who chuckled, "Ok, maybe not that soon."

"He says after planting the idea."

"You'll love being a grandfather, except you have to give them back at the end of the day."

Tim chuffed, "You want more of them? We could do that. Lina and I still owe ourselves a trip to Paris that was supposed to happen…mmm a few years ago. Ten days, probably more like two weeks, no kids."

"Ten days…two weeks?" Gibbs hoped Tim hadn't heard the almost squeak (almost!) in his voice. But when his son started laughing, a laugh that turned into a belly laugh, he grinned and laughed along with him; glad his kid was relaxing. The laughter brought attention from the others, a belly laugh from Tim was always welcome and they loved hearing Poppy's laughter.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Someone asked what DJ (Tim and Lina's youngest son) stood for. He's named for two of his grandfathers: Davos and Jethro, so Davos Jethro.

* * *

#2 Tony

2025: Three years as Director

Tim sat back in his chair reviewing a case file, one that would go to trial in a few weeks. Satisfied with everything he signed off on it and moved it to his 'approved' folder as his office phone rang. The caller id said Weisz who was Tony's SFA and Tim's gut churned. "McGee."

"Director, DiNozzo's down, shot in the chest. EMTs are on the way."

"Is he conscious and is anyone else hurt?"

"He's in and out and we're ok."

"Put the phone where he can hear me please." He heard wheezing and moaning, his brother was in pain, bad pain and Tim winced, "Tony, it's Tim. I know it hurts bad Bro, we'll get you through this. And Dad and I both say you don't have permission to be anything but all right. Just let the EMTs do their work, don't fight them. Maggie will be with you. And Dad."

There was no response, good because Tony should be saving his energy to breathe. Weisz spoke again, "He signed something, I think it was 'you too'. Medics are here."

Tim swallowed past his emotions to answer, "Good, dispatch sending backup?"

"Yes sir, they're here now too."

"All right Chuck, I'll get Maggie to the hospital…"

"EMT says Bethesda."

Tim took a deep breath as he grabbed his coat and asked Pam to have his security team meet him with the SUV. She opened her mouth to ask where he was going, looked at him and changed her question, "Who?"

"Tony…I need to tell Maggie." He turned to her, "I'll call from the hospital, they're taking him to Bethesda."

"Do you want me to call anyone?"

He shook his head, "No, I'll call our parents on the way and let the SecNav know." Then he stopped, "Yeah, actually…I need Wilson on Barnes' desk but that's not going to work with the MCRT down an agent…call the volunteer coordinator for an investigative agent on Carter's team for at least this week." Glad his dad was no longer handling the volunteers, Tim hurried out of the suite.

Maggie was trying to work but she was worried something had happened. Her team, that is Rick Carter's team, and Tony's team were out on cases and Jim O'Brien's team, who had just stood down early this morning from a 2 week teeth grinding tough case, had run out a couple of minutes ago; she swore two of the younger agents were looking straight at her as they went. It was the running that worried her.

She'd just saved whatever it was she'd done when her brother-in-law appeared in front of her. "Maggie, we need to get to Bethesda. Tony's been shot in the chest. He was conscious at the scene, I spoke to him."

He kept talking as she numbly shut down her computer and fumbled for her coat, only to find he was holding it for her. She put her hand on his wrist and held on, knowing he was as terrified as she was. On his way down the stairs to the squad room Tim had made eye contact with Ned and now he stood close to them. "I'll let Jimmy know. Want me to call anyone else?"

Tim squeezed his arm, "Thanks man; we'll call Dad and Rhea from the car and call with any news."

Maggie felt like her entire being was consumed by worry and fear, worse than she'd ever felt as a Marine or field agent. Idly she wondered if this was how her husband, her Tony, felt when she was shot. She let Tim steer her into the elevator and out to the SUV waiting in front.

When Tim called his dad, the man grabbed the phone, "Tim you ok? Who?" He'd been in the workshop with Davos when his gut started churning. Without saying a word, he'd run to the main house, to find Rhea and grab their coats, one of his kids was in trouble somewhere.

"It's Tony, Dad, shot in the chest. He was conscious at the scene, in a lot of pain. They took him to Bethesda, Maggie and I are on our way."

"We'll be there shortly…does Maggie want the kids and the Colonel?"

Tim had the phone on speaker and Maggie shook her head saying, "Not until we know more. Arin will be at daycare after kindergarten, Emma will be at Sarah's, probably the best place for them until we know more. And my dad…I forget what he was doing today, I'll call him later."

As it was a few minutes before 1:00, they wouldn't worry about that unless the media…Tim quickly called Pam, "Is there anything on the news?"

"No, I've got ZNN on, nothing yet."

"Thanks, when the shooting does air, please let me know."

Disconnecting, he sent Secretary Porter a text letting her know what was happening without interrupting whatever meeting she was in. They were at the hospital when he got a reply asking to be kept informed, sending prayers and positive thoughts.

When they arrived, they were told Tony was having a transfusion before surgery and the hospital's leading pulmonologist was scrubbing up. Maggie and Tim grabbed onto each other knowing that meant at least one of Tony's already compromised lungs had been hit. Tim managed to ask if that was still Dr. Pitt and was relieved when the answer was yes.

Maggie whispered, "He saved Tony once and he helped me." Tim nodded in reply, the lump in his throat seemingly too big to get any more words out.

Dad and Rhea hurried in minutes later and were told what little information they had. They decided to contact the rest of the family, knowing a fire fight and shooting of a federal agent would likely be in the next news cycle.

While Rhea called Claire and Jim, the first stop on the family call tree, Jethro called Davos, knowing his abrupt departure from the workshop and the property would already be worrying his friend.

Tim stepped aside to call Weisz for a sitrep and to pass along the scant information they had. The MCRT was still at the scene along with Doc Palmer, his assistant and O'Brien's team. None of the others had been close to the shooting, the suspects had split up and Weisz and one of the junior agents had been in a physical battle with one of the dirtbags while the other junior went after another one of them. It looked like Tony and the suspect fired at each other at the same time, the suspect was dead. Later they learned the dead man had two felony convictions, a third one would have put him in prison for life under the 'three strikes' law adopted by the state of Maryland.

Jim O'Brien's team was handling the crime scene and taking statements while Weisz reported their least experienced agent, a 6 month junior named Hall was being treated by EMTs for what they thought were bruised, not broken ribs where suspect number two kicked him. The agent would be transported to the hospital for further examination. Weisz had minor cuts and bruises. Suspects #2 and 3 were now cooling their heels in the lockup at NCIS.

Tim also sent a text to his Assistant Director Lydia Worden advising her of the shooting and the aftermath, told her it wasn't yet on the news and he'd be at the hospital until Tony was out of surgery. Then he called Lina.

"Tim…Papa just told me. How bad is it?"

"We know at least one of his lungs was hit because they have their top pulmonary surgeon working on him – the guy that saved him from the plague years ago. He lost a lot of blood and they had to transfuse him before surgery. Won't know much else until he's in recovery, unless Grandfa, Rob or Jimmy work their contacts here."

"Your grandparents are on their way, Dave and Liz picked up Penny and are stopping for the Mallards too. Sarah has gone to get Emma and Arin from school and will bring them back here for now, then I believe she will drive to the hospital. Ned says Rob is in surgery so he doesn't know yet and you'd know more about Jimmy. James is on his way home from work; he, Breena, Ned, Mama, Papa and I will rotate with the children so we can come. Jim and Claire will be on their way to you soon. Timotheos, I spoke with Matt - he was at the office in Bethesda so he'll go to the hospital and then he'll come here and one of us will come to the hospital. Damian is still in Brazil, Matt will call him after we know more. Geordie and Bec are waiting to hear before they catch a flight; her parents are already there so they can stay with the kids. Claire said she was going to call Brian at work rather than Ziva, she doesn't want to upset her with baby Grace due any day; I'm just glad his mother is there."

Tim listened to his wife, somehow the information about each family member helped settle him. As he disconnected, Matt hurried in and after hugging everyone was told the scant news they had. He nodded, "He's a survivor; from all the stories I've heard, he'll fight his way through, he's got Maggie and the kids to live for. And all of us."

The ambulance transporting the young agent arrived and Tim accompanied his gurney to the exam cubicle. The ER resident explained they'd be x-raying his ribs to ensure there were no fractures. If not, the agent would be released and would be on desk duty for several days.

Dave, Liz, Penny and the Mallards came in while Tim was in with Agent Hall and Rhea updated them. Grandfa nodded and quickly went looking for more information. Eventually Matt left to help with the kids and Rob came in, looking both tired and frantic.

Ned and Sarah arrived a little later, bringing Emma and the Colonel with him. He told Maggie that Arin was with his cousins, if she thought it was a good idea someone would bring him over. Maggie nodded, holding a scared Emma close to her. She'd thought it would be a bad idea but now she wanted Arin here with her. When she looked at Ned, he gave her a small smile, "I'll let Lina know, Davos will probably bring him."

Davos came in with Arin an hour later; the little boy, now 5, ran straight to his mother and sister.

Jimmy was the last of the local siblings to arrive hours later. Carter's new case was a suspicious death and he'd done both that autopsy and the one of the dead suspect before driving to the hospital.

While they waited, the agency's media liaison called Tim about the shooting. She told him she didn't know when he'd want to make a statement but she thought she'd draft one for him and they could update it as necessary. He gave her the simple facts, keeping everyone's names out of it, Tony's as well as the original victims' and the suspects, making it as vague as possible: 'During an investigation into a double homicide, gunfire was exchanged, two federal agents injured, one in critical condition and in surgery, the other being treated for minor injuries, one suspect dead, two others in custody'.

Knowing he could be of more use aboard the yard, Ned left again, taking the evidence bags containing Tony's vest and shirt cut from him before surgery.

When Grandfa returned he told them that the bullet grazed the right side edge of the Level II vest Tony was wearing; that part of his anatomy would have been vulnerable when he raised his weapon. Tim frowned at that, the trajectory was off for the shooter to have been the dead suspect. His attention immediately returned to his grandfather who was saying that his brother's right lung was hit; Dr. Pitt and his team were fighting to save the middle and upper lobes; the lower lobe was not salvageable. Tim looked at his dad, they both knew as did Maggie that this spelled the end of Tony's career as a field agent. But right now their focus was on Tony's survival.

Tim found a private area to call Jim O'Brien about the trajectory, they'd need the forensic techs to figure it out. He wondered if one of the other suspects was the shooter, if both suspects had drawn on Tony. And from what Weisz said, suspect #2 was busy fighting the young agent currently being x-rayed so suspect #3 could be the actual shooter. Jim agreed, they were already testing the suspects for telltale residue; as neither of the survivors had a firearm on him, Jim had every available agent canvassing the scene for a discarded weapon. From what he told his boss, the area was full of debris and dumpsters, the search could take some time. They were also tracking down security or traffic cameras in the area.

The shooting was on the early edition of the evening news; the newscasters reported the terse statement Tim had given his media liaison earlier. They also reported the hospital declined to comment.

Knowing Maggie and the kids were in good hands and that Tony's surgery would, according to his grandfather, last several more hours, Tim returned to the Navy Yard, taking the bruised young agent with him. He was almost amused at Hall's uneasiness: tired and sore, worried about his boss and riding with The Director. He remembered the first time he'd had to ride alone with Boss and how scary that had been. He didn't think he'd ever had to ride anywhere with either Morrow or Shepard, not even Vance until he'd been on the job several years.

Knowing the kid was doing his best not to fidget, Tim looked at him, "Try to relax, the more you move around, the more those ribs are going to hurt."

The young man nodded, not saying anything. Tim mused, "Been trying to remember the first time I got hurt as an agent. Not counting the two encounters with poison oak." Hall showed some surprise at that and Tim chuckled, "Oh yeah. I did my probie year on Gibbs' team; DiNozzo was the SFA, don't remember whether it was then or after I made junior, still with Gibbs & DiNozzo. Anyway, he never let me forget it. I think my first real injury…well I strained my…everything…pulling DiNozzo up from a parking garage railing but I saw my own doctor for that, not sure I ever mentioned it to anyone but Ducky…that's Doc Palmer's predecessor, Dr. Mallard. A few months later, we had a call out on a Marine in a 'roid rage and he dislocated my shoulder and broke DiNozzo's nose - that was my first NCIS sponsored trip to the hospital. Ever had a shoulder dislocated?"

The agent shook his head and Tim nodded, "Hurts like hell but heals pretty quickly once it's back in place." He shook his head, "Bruised ribs hurt like hell too, don't overdo it or think it doesn't count because they're not broken or don't show. So…I never had to ride with the first two directors I worked under. Morrow left for DHS at the end of my probie year and Shepard, oh yeah, not a car but we, Gibbs' team, flew to Indiana with her on SecNav's jet for a funeral."

"Everyone was with you."

"Mostly. Gibbs wasn't, not on the way out. The funeral was for one of our teammates killed in action, Kate…Caitlyn Todd. We were on the same plane but nobody was doing much talking; as I remember no one even sat near anyone else."

"I've seen her photo on the wall, along with Director Shepard's."

"Yeah. Tony's going to survive this, Agent Hall, he wouldn't dare do otherwise. And he's got a lot to live for."

"Thanks, Director. Uh…Gibbs, isn't that DiNozzo's father's name?" He blushed, "I've heard him refer to Gibbs and Gibbses."

"Yep, Gibbs is our dad and the Gibbses are our dad and stepmother. Tony and I adopted each other as siblings several years ago, along with Ziva David, also a former member of Gibbs' team, and the rest of the sibs – there are 7 of us. When the team split up, after nearly 10 years for me, 14 for Tony, 8 for Ziva, we eventually reformed as a family. At our request, Gibbs adopted us as his kids."

The other man blinked, "Wow! Are there more NCIS agents?"

"Yes, four more in the family - you know Agent Barnes." Hall nodded with a sheepish look as Tim continued, "Dorneget is an in-law, we have a sister-in-law and brother-in-law in other offices and a brother who's NCIS in another capacity, not an agent."

"Isn't that almost everyone?"

Tim chuffed, "Yeah, one sister is married to a tech guy but he was NCIS IT when they met and of course Ziva is a former NCIS agent; she and her husband work at the UN."

"Wow, that's…how do you keep track of everyone?"

Tim chuckled, "Siblings are easy, it's all the kids we have that gets tough."

Timmons was riding shotgun and couldn't help snorting. Smiling inwardly while ignoring him Tim sat back as his cell buzzed with a call from his boss and Hall was fascinated listening to the side of the conversation he could hear. "Secretary Porter…no, he's still in surgery, I'm on my way back to the Yard, Grandfa said it'll be a few more hours…Hall is all right, ribs are bruised not broken; he's riding back with me…Yes, that's correct… Yes but not what we originally thought, I'll brief you as soon as we confirm…Whatever we can legally say without compromising the case, I'll have Meredith work with Legal."

Hall was figuring out who Meredith was while the Director was silent, listening to Madam Secretary. Oh yeah, Meredith was the media liaison, that made sense. Director McGee spoke again and Hall felt he was intruding on the man's privacy, this was his brother who'd been shot; they didn't even know if he'd live.

"Emma and Arin are with Maggie at the hospital as is the Colonel. The rest of the kids are at the property - Lina's folks are there along with three of our brothers-in-law, aunt and uncle; our godparents are at the hospital. Dad heard from Ziva's husband, she's due to give birth any day – I don't know whether he's told her yet...No, their third, a second girl…Henry, from our first fosters...Yes, that one…Tali and the new little one is Julie Grace but they're calling her Grace…Brian's mother is Julie…I don't think so, they've been coming to Greece with us but I think they started the summer after Leon's wedding...No, well, yes, Lina's siblings in Greece know but not any of our expats or NCIS team – just what's on the international news, I'll contact Leon once we know more…Yeah, I let her know...Yes, I will, thank you." Finally he disconnected and a few minutes later they rolled aboard the Yard.

He found Weisz, the rest of Tony's team and O'Brien in his brother's bullpen. Chuck nodded at him, "Good timing Director, forensics has the mockup ready, we were just about to run it."

Tim nodded, that was why he'd returned to the office: he needed to see the mockup of the shooting, what the techs came up with and what the witness statements said. He handed over the rough sketch made by the medical staff of the bullet's entry point into his brother's…his agent's body.

The agents were just as concerned, they'd been worried there was a fourth suspect, the actual shooter, still at large. By now they knew that was unlikely as suspect #3 tested positive for gunshot residue. Forensics didn't yet have the bullet that hit Tony but the team brought in one they found lodged in the side of a dumpster that would have been behind Tony…the shot from the dead suspect.

Tim looked at the mockup on their big screen and thought of Abby and the elaborate mockups she'd done over the years. Especially that one Tony, Ziva and he had done with her down in the Evidence garage, on that Marine witness Fornell was protecting against a mob boss, only to find the guy couldn't have witnessed anything.

Mentally shaking himself out of his reverie, he looked at the current diagram. The figure representing Tony stood a few feet in front of a dumpster and there was another one to his right, debris piled high and spilling over the sides and front. It looked like suspect #3 had evaded notice, hid in the debris at the far end of the dumpster to Tony's right and fired at Tony's vulnerable spot, the area not covered by the vest as Tony raised his arm to shoot…just as his fellow dirtbag also fired. As they'd found the bullet fired by the dead suspect and Jimmy had already told Tim the dead man tested positive for gunshot residue, Tony's shot was justified, the dead man had drawn a firearm on a federal agent who'd fired in self-defense. The techs said Tony's shot hit first; they theorized his shot may have caused the dead man's shot to go wild.

Satisfied they had it right, Tim thanked everyone, told them not to stay all night. They'd be short in the field as it was, as long as they had the shooter in custody he preferred they rest, tomorrow would be a long day. Jim O'Brien and Chuck Weisz had already interrogated the suspects; they'd demanded lawyers but the physical evidence for both the original crime and Tony's shooting was overwhelming. And they'd found the gun that shot Tony; a confession would be good but wasn't necessary. Knowing how exhausted O'Brien's team had already been before the shooting, he stood them down for 72 hours, he'd already requested seasoned volunteers to TAD for O'Brien's team and fill the shortages on DiNozzo's team. Before he left for the hospital Tim called for a quick status, learning that Tony was still in surgery. He walked out with Ned who was headed to the property to help with the kids. Tim stopped and looked at him, "Ned, you've been running all afternoon."

Ned shrugged, "Not good at waiting." Tim huffed, he understood that all too well and gave his brother-in-law a quick one armed hug before they parted.

Lina was at the hospital when Tim returned and they held onto each other for several minutes. Arin was curled up on one side of his mother, his head in her lap. Emma was curled up with her grandparents, her eyes closed. When she heard Tim's footsteps her eyes flew open and he gave her a kiss on the head. "Just me, Emma."

"Did you catch the guy who hurt my dad?"

"Yes, we have him locked up."

"Good."

Maggie looked up at him; he nodded at her, then leaned down and kissed her cheek, dropping a kiss on Arin too. He whispered, "Air tight, no wiggle room," knowing his sister-in-law and father understood.

Another long two hours passed before they finally had news. Grandfa had disappeared again, this time he returned with an obviously fatigued Dr. Pitt. He nodded at them all, smiling at the two kids. "He's stable and in serious condition, which is a big step up from his condition upon arrival. Ducky tells me you know we lost the lower lobe of Tony's right lung. It was just…too damaged and with the previous damage, we focused on the rest of the lung. And…before I go any further, I should tell you his left lung was not injured."

He went on to say they'd saved 75% of the middle lobe and all of the upper lobe. "He'll be pretty sore but he should make a decent recovery." Hesitating, he looked at Maggie who shook her head slightly and he continued, "He's in recovery, he'll be there for a couple of hours; Maggie, you can go in to see him. I'm going to keep him in ICU for a couple of days. So…are these your kids?"

Thirteen year old Emma gave him a solemn nod, "I'm Emma and my brother's Arin."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Pitt. So your mom will see your dad while he's still pretty sleepy and groggy. Everyone else, including you two, will need to wait until tomorrow morning and folks, you know the drill for ICU. He'll have all kinds of scary looking tubes and wires coming out of him, they're there to help him heal. And he'll be sleeping most of the time, that's a good thing too, so don't be upset if he doesn't wake up when you're in the room with him."

The adults nodded, inwardly promising to help the kids. Dr. Pitt looked around, "Tim, when I last saw this crowd, Maggie was hurt and I think you were posted out of the area."

Tim nodded, realizing Lina didn't know him. "Lina, this is Dr. Brad Pitt, the doctor that helped Tony years ago and Maggie the week we brought Andy and Sean home. Brad, this is Melina Kalivas, my wife. And yes we were in San Diego for a few years." He looked at the doctor, "Andy and Sean are two of our kids."

"Ah and you're posted around here now?"

Pitt was a little surprised at the chuckles from the family and even more surprised when Arin said, "Unca Tim is my dad's boss."

Tim smiled tightly as Brad blinked in surprise. "Sorry, I've been away for a few years, just got re-assigned here three months ago."

Tim nodded, that explained why Tony hadn't mentioned him in a while. "I'm the director of NCIS."

"Wow, congratulations."

Tim huffed as he shook his head, "Bad day today."

"Yes but he's alive and going to stay that way." A cell phone buzzed and Brad looked at his, "That's for me…Maggie, he's ready for you, come on, I'll take you." He nodded to the others as he led her down a corridor. Tim looked at his niece and nephew and then at the Colonel, visibly exhausted, then at Lina and his parents. With a few looks, arrangements were agreed to.

Lina moved to sit with the kids, "Emma, Arin, your mom will be here all night. Would you like to stay overnight with us?"

Emma looked at her Grandpa who gave her a wan smile, "I'll stay in the main house in one of the suites, Emmagirl, right across the yard from you and Arin. We can have breakfast together." She nodded and Arin reached out to take his aunt's hand. "Can I stay with DJ?"

"Yes as long as you sleep. And Emma can stay with Anna."

Emma nodded solemnly. She didn't really want to leave her dad and mom but she didn't want to stay in the waiting room all night. She looked at her grandparents, "Is someone staying with my mom?"

Poppy nodded, "Yes sweetie, I am."

Tim added, "I'm going to stay for a while too Emma. I promised your dad I'd be here."

Suddenly afraid he was going to blub he muttered something, turning away from the kids. He was trying to regain his composure when first Sarah, then Rob and then Jimmy slipped their arms around him. Holding on to each other, the quartet sighed when they felt Grandfa's hands touching them; he couldn't reach all the way around. He didn't say anything, just held on, understanding their need to let go of the emotions they'd been suppressing since learning of their brother's shooting.

Everyone but Tim and his dad left a few minutes later. They moved to the family room for the ICU, figuring Tony would be moved sooner or later. Tim sent an update to Geo, Brian, Weisz, Lydia and Secretary Porter and then sent an amended statement to Meredith, asking her to wordsmith it, saying that one of the injured federal agents had been treated and released from the hospital while the other one was in serious but stable condition after an 11 hour surgery.

He'd just sent that when a text came in from Brian saying he'd just told Ziva and she wanted to talk with him and Jethro. As nobody else was in the waiting room with them, they called her from there. Although their team had been defunct for more than a decade, each of the three felt better for connecting with his or her former partners.

As they spoke on Tim's phone, Dad's phone buzzed with a text from Geo, he'd fly up in the morning and Bec would follow when she could, probably over the weekend, she had issues going on in her territory. The two men were dozing, leaning into each other when Tim's cell buzzed with a call from Andy.

"Dad, are you all right?"

"I'm getting there, Andyson, now that I know my brother is going to be okay. How are you doing? You're up late."

"The kids are all here with me, in the attic. Emma, Arin and Mama are asleep but the rest of us…we couldn't sleep. We needed to hear your voice…you're on speaker."

"Thank you son. Hi my loves. It's been a long day, hasn't it?" He heard each precious voice agree, the twins, just weeks away from their third birthday, following their older siblings. "I'm sorry I couldn't get home to see you, I needed to be at the hospital for my brother, Aunt Maggie and your cousins."

Anna spoke for all of them, "We understand Dad, we talked about what if it was one of us who got hurt somehow. We'd want to be at the hospital too."

"I pray nothing like this happens to any of you but thank you for understanding. I'll be home in a few hours, I'm hoping to see Uncle Tony when they move him into his room. My dad is here, he'll stay all night - to keep Aunt Maggie company."

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"Yes Jorry, but I'll see you before I leave or you leave for school."

"Ok Dad."

"I love you all very much and thank you for calling me. Now get to sleep." Thinking fast he added, "And in your own beds! Andy can't sleep with all of you squished in with him."

Hearing some giggling and a fervent thank you from his eldest son, he relaxed his shoulders.

Dad hadn't stirred but as Tim disconnected and sat back, an arm reached over and pulled him close. They hung on tight together for a few minutes before Dad said, "We made it through another close call, Timson."

Tim huffed, "And we thought his concussions were bad. Damn that woman and her brain tumor."

He sighed and Jethro gave him a little poke. "No more worrying, we've had enough for one day. Tony's had a long and successful field career since crazy Hannah Lowell and her plague virus. His survival was a miracle then, his years in the field even more so. Right now we need to take a step back, take a break."

Tim nodded, as usual Dad was right. They dozed again, this time waking to a text from Maggie that Tony was about to be moved to the ICU. Standing in the hallway, they were able to see him as he was rolled to his room. His skin tone was gray, he was sporting an oxygen mask and several bags of liquid were piggybacked on an IV pole, on one line into his chest, but he was breathing, his eyes were open and he blinked when he saw them. Dr. Pitt was leading Tony's entourage and seeing their fatigue and concern, gave them a look the two interpreted as "wait until we get him settled and you can have a brief visit."

They stood in the hall with Maggie until the crowd of medical staff poured back out of the room, Pitt with them. He stopped, "Five minutes, that's it. And Maggie, this does not count against your time."

They nodded their thanks as they donned the face masks and gloves he gave them, hurrying into the room. Tony was still groggy and obviously on pain meds and who knew what else, but he knew they were there and that's all they could ask for. Dad cupped his face and whispered to him while Tim had his hand on his hair, gently stroking it, somehow feeling the life flowing, still flowing, in his brother. When their time was nearly up, Tim kissed the top of his brother's head through his mask, something Tony would ordinarily hate from anyone other than Maggie, Dad or the Greats while Dad kissed his cheek. Tony had been drifting off to sleep but they saw a faint smile as they turned away.

When Tim got home, he tiptoed into each of the kids' bedrooms and quietly kissed each goodnight. Zoe smiled in her sleep, Sean murmured "Daddy" and Anna gave a contented sigh. Andy was still awake and they hugged, his son's hold so strong Tim thought he might be holding back some emotion. He whispered to him, telling him how he'd cried with his sister and brothers and how Grandfa and his dad had been there, holding onto them, onto him. Andy nodded into his shoulder and Tim held on tight while his child, no matter how old he was, let his emotions out. As Andy let go, Tim sent a prayer of thanks to whoever might be listening that Tony would still be here to hold his own children when they needed him.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: if you haven't already, I recommend you read "Finding Home: Roots before Branches" before reading this, otherwise this won't make much sense!

Also, Mark is Bec and Geordie's child, born shortly after the McGee twins (the three kids Lina and Bec were pregnant with at the end of Finding Home) and baby/little Maisie is Geordie and Bec's youngest.

* * *

#3 The Surprise: Five years as Director (2027)

When Tim got home from work the Friday before Thanksgiving, he found Lina nearly bursting with excitement. "What's up?"

"Thanksgiving, there will be some extra guests!"

Tim smiled hopefully, "The Russells?"

During their annual trek to Aegina in July, Pete had mentioned they were thinking about flying over for the holiday. It made sense with the crazy schedules Phoebe and Stephan worked. If they weren't available Thanksgiving Day, hopefully they'd have some time off before or after.

She nodded, "Yes, Pete, Trina, Lukas and Emily, Phoebe of course, Kyra and Jared. Unfortunately Stephan has to work. The Vances are coming too, plus Kayla and Ross."

Tim gave a loud cheer, making Lina laugh. "I can't remember the last time that Leon, Dani and the kids were here for a holiday! That's great, can't wait. That's…wow, 11 additional people! Wait, was Tobias already coming? And the Morrises…oh, they won't be alone…I forgot Lydia and Marty are going over."

Melina laughed, "That's right and yes, Tobias was already on the list and he's over the top happy that Emily will be here; I will not be surprised if he moves to Greece to be closer to them. Anyway, don't worry about the 11 extra, Rhea, Penny and I have it figured out. We'll move most of the furniture from the family area into the staff meeting room, then move tables in. We'll have the setup we normally do, a squared off "U" shape, only with more tables."

"I might need a spreadsheet to figure out how many will be here!"

When Lina told him how many, he just laughed, "And the family keeps growing!"

She nodded, "Wait until the rest of our kids start bringing home their significant others."

Tim made a face, "I can wait, I'm sure they'll be wonderful people, but I'm in no hurry! We got lucky with Ethan and Tanya. Are any of the extras staying with us?"

"Yes, Pete and Trina; they said Leon and Dani already made arrangements. Don't forget Bec and Geordie are staying with us too. Lucy will sleep with Zoe and Cailey, Mark will bunk with DJ and baby Maisie will either be in Lainey's room or with her parents."

Except for increasing the number of pies he'd need to make, Tim didn't think much more about it, other than looking forward to seeing everyone. The Russells and Vances arrived Sunday and as the family also arrived the old teams and old friends reunited, enjoying catching up with each other. Tim managed lunch with the former NCIS folks on Tuesday and he and Lina had dinner out with the Russells and Vances that same night. He was home early on Wednesday, made his pies and drafted the kids and his brothers to help move the main house furniture and transport all the tables, benches and chairs across the yard.

Early Thursday afternoon the crowd started trickling into the main house. By 1600 everyone was there and Tim thought the old house might burst at the seams with nearly 100 people including the current residents and some of the staff gathered inside. He was curious when he noticed Rob and Ned in deep conversation with Leon. His dad was next to him; when Tim turned to ask him what he thought that might be about, he saw a thoughtful and hopeful look on his face. "Dad?"

Jethro smiled, patting his shoulder, "All in good time, son."

A few minutes later, Rob whistled for everyone's attention. "Happy Thanksgiving everyone! If we could have your attention for a few minutes before we start our feast, there are two announcements."

Tim relaxed, ready to hear whatever his family was up to although he knew one thing. His eyebrows rose as Leon started speaking.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Leon Vance, I'm a family friend and the former boss of most of the federal agents here today. Many years ago, before I knew anyone here, even before I knew my kids' mother, I was involved in an operation that resulted in me having to change my identity. Only a few people know this, have known for years and four of them are here today, make that eight as Dani and I told Kayla, Jared, Ross and Kyra earlier. But I want to especially thank the four who've kept this quiet for so long: Jethro and Ducky, your Grandfa, who have known for nearly 20 years and Rob and Dani; thank you for helping protect us all by keeping my secret. Today I'm very happy and relieved that circumstances have changed and I'm now at liberty to reveal my original identity. I was born to Thomas and Theresa Owens and named Tyler Keith Owens; I am the older brother of Tara Owens Kole and the younger brother of the late Ted Owens." He paused for a breath before continuing, "I am also very happy to _finally_ tell you I am the proud uncle of Rob Gibbs Mallard. You see our Rob is not only the son of Jethro, Rhea and his Timpa, he's also the son of my brother Ted and his fiancée Ellen Brill!"

The place erupted in pandemonium as the kids cheered, understanding that Uncle Rob had a 'new' uncle, although most of them already called Leon "Uncle". Tim had tears in his eyes when Tony, Maggie and Ziva appeared and the four of them tried to question their father and grandfather as to what they'd known and when. Ned was hugging Rob and Leon and their daughters quickly joined them. The adults had all kinds of questions and were also congratulating the 'new' nephew and uncle. Tim made his way toward Ned and Leon, giving them hugs and Rob a long hug and kiss when he reached them. He tried to say something but there was too much noise.

Finally Gibbs gave one of his ear piercing whistles and there was instant quiet, the only thing that could be heard was Ned chuckling, "Thanks Jethro!"

The man just nodded and raised his eyebrows at his youngest son. There was no need to work for attention this time, by now the crowd was well tuned in.

Sarah was now standing with Rob and Ned, Melody and Sasha. Ned grinned at the crowd, "Wow, never thought I'd have a chance to call former Director Vance Uncle Leon in public! That's awesome! Now…my husband promised two announcements - here's the second one. We are expecting a baby boy; he's being carried by a gestational host and is due to join us on January 17th. Rob is his biological father and the egg donor is our Sarah. We know that takes a thought or two to process; our child was conceived through IVF and I'm sure you all remember that, as with many of us here, Rob and Sarah are not biologically related! Our son is a genetic descendant of the Owens', Grandma Owens' family the Carpenters, the Stirlings, Mallards, the MacCallums - that's Great Grandmother Victoria's family - McGees, Langstons and Carews. And the Brills." He grinned at Rob as he stepped back.

The first question was of course if they had the baby's name picked out. The men shook their heads and Rob answered, "Not yet, but it will definitely include Ted and probably Ned's father or grandfather's name."

Ned laughed, "And now I know why Rob is so crazy about the name Ted!"

Uncle Dave looked puzzled, "I thought you knew Leon's identity?"

Ned shook his head, "I've known that Leon and Rob are uncle and nephew but no other details. And Leon, who was still the Director then, told me it was classified, way above my pay grade!"

While they were talking, Rob's siblings gathered and approached Leon en masse. When the man saw them coming toward him, his big eyes got even bigger. "Uh…everything all right? I always forget how many of you there are!"

They laughed and Geordie spoke for them all, "Leon, we just want to officially welcome you to Uncle-hood in the family. You've been Uncle to the kids for years, but now…well, any Uncle of Rob's – or any of us – is Uncle to us all!"

"I'm uncle to all of you?"

There was a collective "Uh huh!" and he smiled, "Does that mean I get to tell you what to do? I miss that, you know."

In unison, they shook their heads, "No."

Tim tilted his head, "You're welcome to try though. If it makes you feel better."

Vance started laughing, "Oh yeah, you just wait a few more years! You'll be out of office and your kids will be grown, no one to order around!"

The group was interrupted by Uncle Dave and Uncle Jim. "Everything okay here, you kids behaving yourselves? Leon, as two of the original uncles in the family, we welcome you…mmm, you're also one of the originals, we just didn't know!"

They were interrupted by the sound of a large pot being banged with a big spoon by Gibbs, "We're about ready to eat! Leon, how about you do the honors and carve the turkey?"

* * *

The reference to Leon as Tyler Keith Owens comes from the episode Knockout in which the first scene with Tara, she calls him (if my ears have heard this correctly the several times I've watched it), TK or Teak. Vance's initials are LJ, Leon James.


	4. Chapter 4

#4 The Drill: 6 years as Director (2028)

Tim watched as Lainey slowly and carefully placed a Jenga™ log in place. They all held their breaths as the structure swayed but did not collapse. Lainey exchanged a fist bump with her cousins Henry and Talia, Ziva and Brian's children, who along with their little sister Grace were spending part of a long holiday weekend with their uncle, aunt, cousins and grandparents while their parents had some time to themselves. Born the same day although a year later than the McGee twins Lainey and DJ, five year old Talia looked like her mother and was as carefree as a child could be. In contrast 3 year old Grace was a redhead with freckles, a Metzger through and through and as her Poppy said, quite possibly the most curious kid on the planet.

Startled from his thoughts by sirens on their usually quiet street, Tim looked at the news. There was a house fire a couple of miles away; the family of four and their pets had gotten out safely. The McGees had no pets, between Tim, Andy, Jorry, Zoe and Lainey there were too many asthmatic, allergic people in the family to have a dog or cat, even a parakeet had proved to be a problem! However the main house had 2 dogs, Digs and Toby, rescued from shelters and although they belonged to the MFH and the foster kids, both canines regarded everyone who lived on the property as theirs.

Tim later read the details of the family's evacuation, nodding as he saw they'd had practice fire drills and everyone had stuck to the plan. That was good; the MFH had state mandated fire drills and whoever was occupying the suites at the time also had to participate. Tim and Lina had drawn up a plan years ago and discussed it with the children, posted it upstairs and downstairs and had practices. Practice had become more important to everyone after the Powells had a small kitchen fire a few months back, Sarah's latest attempt at cooking. George was home with her and the kids; while Sarah got her children out of the house, calling 911, her father-in-law doused the fire with an extinguisher. The fire trucks arrived in less than 4 minutes, much to the delight of every child on the property.

Tim didn't know exactly why the news of the fire or thinking of the fire at his sister's triggered the thought but there it was. They'd had fire drills and disaster drills at HQ, nobody who'd been there had ever forgotten Harper Dearing's bomb back in 2012, and the agency participated in annual disaster drills within the District and as mandated by Congress but he didn't recall any NCIS only disaster drills off site and he decided it was about time for one. He thought back to his time on Gibbs' team and remembered a plane crash with scattered, broken caskets and a missing body. That was in a remote area and the first responders arrived by helicopter; he did not want to pay for use of one or more helicopters for a drill. Something involving ships? No, Navy and Marine personnel involvement should be as minimal as possible. Maybe land movement - troop movement by land? Probably Marines then and something that would take 3-4 hours. Trucks or rail? Trucks meant shutting down public roads; even if done in the wee hours of the morning it would be tricky and costly. Rail then. A simulated crash, cause unspecified, with a few, maybe between 50-80 'trapped, injured or dead' Marines.

He mentioned it to Lina that night and she looked at him, "What kind of drill?"

"A train…troop movement. Be easier to set up. A train wreck, I bet that would work."

"And what's the purpose?"

"Response time, preparedness, who organizes and takes point of multiple teams. We have a lot of young agents at HQ and on Matt's teams, I want to see how they do. The older agents have responded to enough real life disasters in the past 20 years but most of the younger ones haven't had the experience yet and we have more and more of them – agents, not disasters."

"Wouldn't you be the one to organize and take point?"

"Not necessarily. In a real disaster I might not be there yet or I could be away; anyway not for the purposes of the drill. I need to plot this out!"

"Tonight?"

He chuckled, "No, got another sort of practice in mind."

She smiled, "Oh good, although I too am interested in response time and taking po…" She made a pleased noise as he kissed her.

XXX

Tim's first task when he reached his office the next morning was to look through the files Leon left him, which also included Shepard and Morrow's files, for anything about disaster drills. He found an old plan from Morrow's predecessor that he could use as a base and shook his head. Morrow and Vance had been too busy handling real disasters to stage any drills and Shepard seemingly too tied up in her own personal agenda.

He looked through the agency's current budget to see if he could squeeze money out of somewhere for this. He made some notes and then put that aside to tackle plotting out the drill. He started and then stopped, wishing he had another brain to pick. With a wicked smile he looked at the time and made a call.

"Tim, everything ok?"

"Yeah Bro, just spit balling an idea and thought I'd run it by you. Strictly confidential."

"Not classified?"

"Nah, you'll understand…do you have a few minutes?"

"Yeah sure, just got back from taking Arin and Emma to school."

Tim snorted, "Emma still let you pull all the way up or do you have to drop her a block away?"

Tony made a noise, "Yeah, around the corner."

"Us too, especially with the van."

"Ouch, that hurts!"

"A little, just glad I have prior experience with Sarah's teen years! It's better now that Anna has her license, she usually drives the tank and Gemma rides with her. Anyway, here's my idea…" Tim explained what he wanted to do with the drill and why, including the use of rail cars and Marines. As he'd hoped, Tony was enthusiastic with some great ideas and for a few minutes it was like old times, DiNozzo and McGee bouncing ideas off each other, teasing, laughing, occasionally serious. Tim half expected Boss to appear and head slap both of them.

While Tony was recovering from the shooting three years ago, he'd thought long and hard about his priorities. Of all the injuries he'd endured, this was the one that told him it was time to pay attention. Rather than take the investigative agent position he was offered, he chose retirement so he could be a stay-at-home dad to Arin and Emma. With the Colonel's precarious health and the pull to be with her family, Maggie didn't stay at the agency long after Tony's retirement. The estate inherited from Senior meant there would be no financial worries and the couple quickly embraced their new life. And so the sometimes tumultuous era of Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo at NCIS came to a quiet and thankfully happy end.

Although Tim saw his brother two or three times a week and spoke with him often, he'd never stopped missing him at work: his expertise, his persistence, his crazy humor, his support, the shared experiences and intuition as well as his solid presence. He also missed Maggie and when Rick Carter announced his retirement shortly after Maggie left, Tim wanted to follow the three of them from the building. But there were a lot of good people, solid investigators there and he wasn't quite ready yet for retirement. Jim O'Brien, Ned, Stan, Jimmy, Matt, Bec, Rusty, Lydia, Julian, Rose...they were all still with the agency, although of course not all aboard the Navy Yard.

Now by the time Tim and Tony finally disconnected they had the general plan for the drill drawn up and Tim started gathering specifics. Pulling up a map of the railroads in the greater DC metro area he pinpointed several decent locations. The plan was to do this between 2 and 4 in the morning so the morning commute would not be affected and he wouldn't have agents asleep at their desks later. Frowning he made a note to think about doing this on a Saturday morning.

He selected the teams to involve, including two of Matt's teams, one from the DC office and one from Bethesda. He excluded the Pentagon team because all four of the agents had real disaster experience, there were no young juniors on the team and to be truthful he'd rather not have to deal with the Brass. He'd want the MCRTs from the Yard; Jimmy and his assistant; he looked at the list, Ned's Cold Case team would work here in the office and he'd want Wilson to join them.

He made a short list of who needed to know: SecNav, Marine Commandant Bohr (Ellison's replacement) and his Second in Command Sanger, plus the CO of the volunteer Marines. The Federal Railroad Administration (the FRA) would also need a heads up. His chosen location was outside the District and any city limits; he'd notify County Emergency Services so they'd know it was a drill, he'd have to make sure that included 9-1-1 dispatch, Police, Emergency Medical Services and Fire Departments.

The last thing he did then was write a quick program to randomize the selection of dates for the drill. He inserted a call to his phone so he would know to get to the train yard before it all started and thought about programming a call to dispatch but decided to do that call himself to make it more realistic. He didn't want any hints that this might not be real.

Once that was done, he looked at the calendar. He'd like to get this done soon, in the spring rather than the heat of summer. Asking Pam to set up a meet with Secretary Porter, he saved his work into a folder and moved on to something else.

His meeting with the Secretary went well, she liked the idea, added two more names to his 'must know' list and gave him the name of a contact at the FRA, advising him to start there and to get it done as soon as possible.

When he contacted the FRA, he used Porter's name and got instant attention. The official, Jessie Lightfoot, was intrigued, no one had done a specific drill like this in several years. She met with Tim to approve the location, time and work out the details.

As it would be a simulated crash with resulting fire, with first responders from the agency not having any knowledge of what caused the crash (drone attack, sabotage of the railroad, an obstacle on the tracks, a bomb or chemical attack) Tim planned to add some pop that would trigger at certain times.

He spoke with General Bohr, who'd already heard from the SecNav and was given the contact information of the platoon officer who'd be participating. Once she was up to date, Tim set up the program and they were ready to rock and roll! Lightfoot would send the date to the program, setting the trigger and notifying local services this was a NCIS drill. When Tim had all his permissions in place, he let his AD know and they agreed she could run something similar on the West Coast but not anytime soon.

He cheated on only one detail, taking home a jumpsuit, jacket and hard hat for his own use during the drill. Other than that, he waited for his program to give the word. Deciding it wouldn't be fair to leave out his co-conspirator, he invited his brother to join him, warning that it would be a random, early morning call. Tony didn't care, he was thrilled to be involved and Tim added him to the plan as a consultant, making sure he also had the right equipment.

Saturday morning, May 20, 2028, he received a call at 2:00 AM with his own voice telling him this was it, time for the drill. He dressed, kissed Lina, gathered what he needed, called Tony and headed out of the house, placing a call to dispatch. "This is Director McGee. We have a situation at…" he gave the address, continuing, "Teams A, B, C are to report to the location, Team D and Agent Dwayne Wilson are to report to the Navy Yard. Call in SSAIC Watson's teams from DC Metro and Bethesda, have them report to the location. This is a priority one call out, repeat a priority one call out."

He jumped into the vehicle that had been moved up the driveway as soon as he walked out the door - and gave Security the address. Tim deliberately hadn't told his security team about the event. Before he got in the car, he contacted Emergency Services who verified they knew it was a drill. Stopping for Tony on the way, they were quickly at the train yard where Tim and the Marines set up the 'smoke' and the fake pyrotechnics; then the platoon took their places, some of them looking bloody, some seemingly trapped, some plainly 'dead' and others unconscious or ready to yell for help in escaping the inferno. Tim and Tony walked into the station office intending to stay hidden to see what happened.

Tim watched the time and the first responding NCIS agent rolled through the gate at 8 minutes past the call out. Given driving distance for anyone in the area, that was a good response. The agent was already wearing a jumpsuit and pulled more equipment out of his trunk before hurrying to assess the situation. Doc Palmer was the next to arrive at 9 minutes past call out, also in a jumpsuit and carrying his own emergency medical provisions. Ms. Lightfoot, the FRA rep, had agreed to act as the 'local railroad official' (she said she didn't want to miss any of the fun) and she approached the agent and Jimmy. As she did so, four more cars squealed into the yard and the agents quickly got to work. Tim was happy to see the first arrivals were a mix of experienced and less experienced agents. Not surprisingly, Jim O'Brien had been the agent first on site; he quickly assessed the situation and got organized. As he got close to the train, the brothers saw the moment Jim realized it was a drill but the agent kept going without saying anything.

By 12 minutes after call out, every local team had someone there and the ME's van was on site, driven by Jimmy's assistant; they triaged the Marines and Jimmy handled first aid for the 'injured' and tagged the 'dead'. Tim was happy to see most of the agents had jumpsuits and crime scene gear with them. He was surprised to see Matt appear and mentally gave him extra points for responding. Although he'd been out of the field for several years, he could assess, organize and rescue with the best of them. Tim thought if the drill had taken place in San Diego while he was the SSAIC there, he would have turned out too. The last group arrived from Bethesda at 20 minutes after, a little scary for a normal 45 minute drive. Tim called dispatch, stood them down and then spoke with Team D, the Cold Case team plus Dwayne Wilson, asking them to join them at the site. They'd clocked into the Navy Yard at 9 minutes past the call out; Wilson must have been channeling Gibbs as he was the first in.

When they arrived, Tim walked out of the office as the train music he and Tony selected played on the loudspeaker, "Monkey and the Engineer" performed by the Grateful Dead, followed by "Chattanooga Cho-Cho" by Glenn Miller and his orchestra. When those finished, Gordon Lightfoot's "Canadian Railroad Trilogy" was next.

Tim grinned at his teams, "Great job, everyone, thanks!" Ms. Lightfoot, retired Agent DiNozzo and the Marines gathered around, giving the agents a round of applause. Tim grinned at the Bethesda group, "Who has the Batmobile? That was pretty amazing timing!"

The group laughed and pointed to their Team Lead. Tim nodded and gave the man a short bow, adding "You ever meet Jethro Gibbs or Ziva David?" There were comments from others in the group but the man shook his head.

Tim smiled at Dwayne, "First in at the Navy Yard was Agent Wilson. Dwayne, good job and thanks to Agent Dorneget and his team, today including Agent Wilson; in a real situation, your presence aboard the Yard would be essential. Not only to help contain the crisis, handle any research but to respond to any further call outs."

He smiled at Jim, "Great job, Agent O'Brien! 8 minutes after call out, well done! And kudos to all of you who were fully equipped! I don't remember if I carried a jumpsuit and boots in my car when I was in the field, but I should have!"

When Matt and Tony nodded at him, he amended his statement, "I've just been informed by former teammates that we did; I'm sure that was due to the training I received from retired agents Gibbs and DiNozzo!"

He looked at Jimmy, "Knew you'd be in early, Doc, thanks…excellent work!"

"SSAIC Watson, congratulations on the responses from your teams, I'm impressed! And thank you for turning out yourself." Matt smiled and nodded.

Tim motioned to the office, "There's coffee and pastries in there, help yourselves and then go home and get some sleep."

After dropping Tony at his place, he was home by 0500 and asleep by 0505. He awakened to the smell of bacon cooking, a big treat. He blinked a few times, looking at the time, 0900, that was nice, four solid hours of sleep! First grabbing a shower, he got dressed, checked his messages and headed downstairs for breakfast, smiling when he saw Matt, Damian, Rob, Ned and the kids there. "Hi! You guys get some sleep?"

Damian looked at him wearily but Matt nudged him while he answered, "Yeah; so we really did well?"

"Yep, we aced it, exceeded expectations, I'm happy and proud! All of us here have had to respond to disasters during our careers but most of the juniors haven't. Want them to think about it, what they'd need to be ready."

That earned him an eye roll from Daim and Tim chuckled. "Collateral damage, waking the spouses." There was a snort from Rob who had his head pillowed on his arms on the kitchen table.

"C'mon guys, let's have some breakfast and as much coffee as we can get down us. Melody, Sasha, Teddy - would you like juice or hot chocolate to drink?"

"Hot chocolate, Unca Tim…please." Teddy and Sasha nodded their agreement and the group settled in around the table. Tim was just sitting down when he had a call from the SecNav, congratulating him and all the agents for a very successful disaster preparedness exercise. Even Damian smiled when he heard that.

* * *

Note: Doesn't sound like it, even to me as I read this again shortly before posting, but I wrote the scenes with Tony's injury and this one with the drill and Tim's thoughts about missing his brother at the agency _months_ before Michael Weatherly's announcement. I'm thankful for the friendship allowed to develop between McGee and DiNozzo; I still have a copy of the interview the two actors did about that friendship. Also thankful for the recent interview with Sean Murray where he said he's staying with the show.


	5. Chapter 5

#5: Almost Home, 10 years (9 years and 11.5 months) as Director, July 2032

Tim called "Nice catch" to his youngest as DJ jumped nearly 2 feet in the air to catch the Frisbee thrown at him by Arin, landing with an 'ooomph' in the sand. At age 12, Arin was a little more than two years older than his cousin and after a recent growth spurt, several inches taller than the not quite 10 year old DJ McGee. DJ was pretty sure he'd be as tall, maybe even taller, than Arin someday. Andy was 6'5", as tall as Uncle Rob, Jorry and Sean were over 6 feet already and Dad said they weren't done growing yet. In the meantime he'd keep jumping. As he threw the Frisbee he called out to their other cousins also playing this morning, "Henry, Patrick, Mark, heads up!" Henry Metzger, Patrick Powell and Mark Perry, DJ's best friend along with his twin sister Lainey, moved out as the disc flew across the beach.

Tim turned toward the water, ready for a swim when Claire called to him from the sun shelter, "Tim, your phone's ringing." He started to make a face but remembered it might not be work. He stood in the shade, happy it was a friend calling. "Hey Evander!"

"Hi Tim, sorry to interrupt your morning but I've got three houses for you and Lina to look at."

"Great! When do you want us over there?"

"Would this afternoon be possible?"

"Hang on, let me check with my wife." He moved his head an inch and found her standing next to him, nodding at him. He cleared his throat, "Yes, that's fine. We'll catch the noon ferry."

"Wonderful, I'll pick you up. And…how are my two rascals?"

Tim grinned, "Isaac and Samouel are fine. Right now they're in the water with Nicolas and Damian."

"And they're not causing any problems, they're obeying you?"

"Sure, they're fine although they do miss you and Kim!"

"It's so kind of you to give them an extra vacation. We'll be over tomorrow night."

"Good and we like having them! In the meantime, Lina and I will put some real clothes on and see you at the ferry." He kissed Lina as he disconnected, "He's got three houses for us!"

She smiled, "Wonderful! Does he want us to bring the boys home?"

"No, they're coming over tomorrow."

After years of trying for a baby, resulting in several miscarriages and a lot of heartache, Kim and Evander faced the possibility of never having a child of their own. They'd started looking into adoption, still rare in Greece, when Evander's sister offered to be their gestational host. It was an expensive process but worth it as they now had two young boys, twins 6 months younger than Rob and Ned's son Teddy. With Evander's business booming and Kim's work at NCIS, they'd never been able to spend a solid week on Aegina with their friends; when the boys were old enough they began to stay over on the island with the McGees or the junior Mallards for a few days.

Lina asked the Grands to keep an eye on the kids for the afternoon and early evening, explaining why. The two sets of twins, Isaac and Sam and their own DJ and Lainey weren't a worry, not with plenty of older sisters, brothers and cousins to keep an eye on them. Still, Anna, age 20, Gemma, 18, and Andy, 23, had plans to go into Athens with some of their cousins and friends that evening and Lina was not about to cut into their fun. Now coming up on their 17th birthdays, Jorry and Sean had had their splash battle debut the previous summer but not being here when they were out in the waves still made Tim a little uneasy. And every time he heard either of the two call out the words 'splash battle' he remembered little Jorry, age 6, excitedly telling him that all the little kids had had a splash battle of their own in the creek at home, no big kids allowed.

The couple quickly changed and headed to the ferry, deciding to have lunch on the mainland. They smiled at Evander as they walked off the hydrofoil. "Can't wait to see what you have for us, my friend."

Evander grinned, "Oh, I have a big surprise but we'll do this in order." He first took them to a house near the Russells. Although it was two stories, the bedrooms were split between the first and second levels so the Grands and Greats would have privacy downstairs and no one would worry about the Greats having to use the stairs. Six of the children would still be living with them fulltime when they moved after Tim's retirement. Tanya was on her own and loved her work; her family (and her boyfriend's family) expected to hear about an engagement soon.

Gemma had been accepted into NYU's Tisch School of the Arts starting in the fall, she'd be living, at least for the first term, with Ziva, Brian and their three kids in New York; Anna couldn't be pried away from her work in linguistics and sociology at William and Mary in Virginia and Andy wouldn't move here until his Masters' Program started in Athens next spring, he'd be working on a dig in Australia January through April. That left Jorry and Sean who had one more year of high school, Zoe and Cailey, both 15 and the twins, aged 9½. They didn't absolutely have to have all the bedrooms they had on their wish list but they hoped the Grands, Greats and the older kids would spend time here and wanted them to be comfortable.

The house had the right number of bedrooms and just about everything else they were looking for, it was ok but neither Lina nor Tim was bowled over by it and there wasn't a pool. Maybe it was because not everyone would be here, maybe nothing was going to thrill them. If they could pick up the entire clan, whose numbers grew with marriages and births seemingly every year, and their house in Virginia and move them and it to Greece, they would. They loved the place and had enjoyed living there, except for the miserably cold winters and the 'sticky sweaty stinky' summers. But they'd still be living in it, off and on until the twins were all the way through school and probably after, depending on where their kids settled. For now, they'd spend summers here, the fall school term in Virginia, or here…with the international school they could be flexible, and leave for Greece after the Christmas holidays.

The second place was a little better, it had some character to it and there was a pool. But there wasn't an office for Tim, a studio for Lina or a workshop for Dad and Davos, all still essentials for the McGee-Kalivas household. Still, there was room to build so they left it on the list and moved on to Evander's surprise.

And what a surprise! As they drove into a familiar neighborhood, Lina nudged Tim and he nodded, he recognized it too, the street with the very first big house, back when the Greats had been the Grands and their parents were just…the parents. When Evander pulled into the driveway of that very same house, he laughed at their faces, he'd achieved his goal. Well, almost, he couldn't wait to show them the house as it was now, nearly 15 years after the Greats and Grands sold it.

Lina and Tim tried to remember the number of bedrooms; they knew there was a suite downstairs and thought there were five or six bedrooms upstairs. When they walked inside at first everything looked the way they remembered it. But as they approached the kitchen they immediately saw things had changed. Instead of an exterior wall with French doors to a patio, there was an entryway to a new structure and the kitchen and dining area had a large skylight but no windows.

The left side of the addition had two levels. Most of the upper level was a very large master suite, with a private office taking up the rest of the upper floor square footage. The lower level was divided by the staircase with a hall on each side of it, with two good size bedrooms on each side. Each bedroom had its own bathroom.

The right side was set up as a media room and there they found the door to what they remembered as a medium sized backyard. They smiled as they stepped out onto a large deck, big enough for two big patio tables and as many of their fathers' grills as they wanted. It curved around to a swimming pool with plenty of room for sunbathing. On the other side was a garden area and the entire backyard was ringed with trees native to the area. They walked out further and saw there was a fence surrounding the entire back; that was good as they wouldn't live here fulltime for several years, if ever. Back inside, they walked back through to the original structure and went upstairs. Nothing had changed there but they were glad to see that the bedrooms on the back of the house still had nice views; whoever had built the addition had not obliterated those. From the front, everything looked the same. While the addition was functional and spacious it was not at all aesthetically pleasing and they knew Damian would want to redesign it. And if the price on the house was right, they just might ask him to do that!

They'd started taking photos in the new structure and outside, sending them to their parents. As they worked their way back through the house and upstairs in the original structure, they took a couple more but not many, they didn't want to give it away just yet. Finally as they walked out the front door, they took one last photo, of the entire front of the house and sent that.

Before they could open the car doors, Lina's phone was ringing. She showed Tim the id and he laughed, it was Damian. She put the call on speaker as her brother sputtered, "Where are you and what was that monstrosity Evander took you to?"

"Hello, who's this?"

"Melina! Where are you? I'm on my way over." He frowned as he heard his brother-in-law and sister laughing hysterically, asking. "Was this a joke?"

Evander finally took the phone as his friends were laughing too hard to speak. "Damian, it's Evander and no, it is not a joke. Someone added on a functional addition to the house your parents owned here. Unfortunately, it's quite ugly."

"Are they thinking of buying it?"

"Here, Tim is breathing again."

Tim explained, "We don't like the look of the addition although it has all the rooms we'd need and the backyard is beautiful now, has a large deck, pool and a studio big enough for Lina and Rhea to share."

"So you sent this…thing…"

"Ok, yes we wanted you to see it. If we can get a good deal on the house, see what you can do with it."

"Ah, thank you, now that makes sense."

"We really thought we'd show you when we got back this afternoon."

"No need, I'll be there in a few minutes, I rented the fastest boat they had."

"You're driving and tal…oh, Matt's driving."

"Yes."

"Good, we'll come get you, you can see the house, give us an estimate and we'll see what we want to do." Tim disconnected and handed the phone back to Lina who rolled her eyes at him. He grinned, "They weren't on the beach this morning. I'll bet the two of them were already in the boat racing around when Damian got those photos!"

He looked at Evander, "How long has the house been on the market?"

"2 ½ years. The size limited the market and that addition further eliminated potential buyers."

"So they'll be prepared to take less than the asking price?"

"Yes."

Lina also had a question, "Evander, do you know if the sellers are the ones who built that dreadful structure?"

He smiled and nodded, "Yes, Melina, they are." He leaned in, "And they built it themselves."

Tim's eyes widened, "Oh boy, we'll need Dad and Davos too!"

"Yes, although I expected them to look at whichever house you're interested in."

Chuckling, they agreed with his assessment. They drove to the docks where they watched Matt expertly berth the sleek yellow boat.

Both men grinned at them as they joined them. "Do you like our new boat?"

"Yes I do! Love the ferry, but this looks faster and more fun."

Matt nodded, "Oh yeah!" Damian was already walking towards Evander's car. "Come, I must see the monster!"

By the time they reached the island that evening, they'd submitted an offer on the house. Over lunch Damian sketched out a rough design of the addition re-build and a re-work of the original upstairs so there would be a true master bedroom, all of it working with the rest of the house and the property. They used his estimate to formulate the offer.

While Damian designed, the others enjoyed a relaxing lunch at the Flying Pig with Evander, running into the Avramidis' brothers who wereboth now retired. That was followed by a really fast and fun ride back to the island.

By the time they left for home 10 days later, they owned the house. A week later they received a photo of what had been the addition, now a large empty space with only the foundation surviving. Four months later the last photo arrived, their Damian-designed addition and master bedroom complete. They were ready, their new house was ready; now all they needed was…more time. No sooner had they returned from vacation than one nasty situation, political or crime-related, after another had rolled in and Tim wanted to handle them.

His 55th birthday came and went, Jorry and Sean were applying for colleges in the U.S. and Europe, they had a full family Christmas that year with all the 'kids' gathered including Ainsley who arrived with her half Scots, half Greek husband Ian Caras and their infant daughterTeagan Claire. Callum and his wife were also there; he was on leave from his job as a Marine Biologist with the Navy and she from her job as a Marine Biologist with the Whitney Laboratory for Marine Biosciencein Florida.

That had been a surprise when the young man told his parents the name of his mystery girlfriend, by that time his fiancée. They knew he'd met her at a seminar, although his exact words were "we connected…" but they didn't know much else. As they finally heard her name, their faces lit up, it was a young woman they'd come to know through the family and they liked her very much. The funny thing was that they couldn't remember the two ever showing much interest in each other but then Callum was a bit younger than his love and during their summer vacations she'd mostly hung out with the older kids – the Russells, Ross and the Vances.

Later they heard that as he told them the news, the young woman was Skyping with her own family to let them in on her side of the secret. Penny and the Gibbses were inadvertently let in on the news when they heard Davos and Hélène loudly exclaiming in their suite…Davos was actually cheering. Chloe had figured it out months ago and told her husband Peter but neither mentioned it to anyone else. However, now Alexis' parents were finally able to express their happiness, joining in the cheering with the future bride's grandparents.

They were married on Aegina two summers prior to the Christmas visit and further made their family happy that holiday by announcing they were expecting their first child in April. Alexis hadn't realized she was expecting a baby until she was nearly five months pregnant and Tim jokingly warned Callum to keep a close eye when she had Braxton-Hicks contractions. The Kalivas' were still in Virginia that December; they'd planned to help with the move and hadn't been sure whether to head to Florida or Thessaloniki after the holiday. Once they heard the news of their first great grandchild, the decision was made, they'd head to Florida for the winter.

That holiday was also marked by an announcement from Ethan and Tanya. They'd stopped procrastinating and made everyone happy by announcing their engagement.

In the meantime, Evander, Kim, the Vances, the Russells, Eva, Caleb, Tea, Adan and the Morrises were keeping an eye on the McGees' Piraeus home. Caleb was now running the Benaki and Eva and Tea were again working with Kim at the NCIS office in Piraeus, Tea's replacement having retired. Adan was still working with Damian but in recent years the focus was on European projects so the travelers returned home and Adan traveled when necessary. Rusty Mayhew, the agent who'd replaced Ned as Team Lead in 2021, was still the SAIC; it looked like he'd easily break Pete's record as Team Lead.

In mid-January of 2033, Tim had his retirement papers ready once again when the U.S. President suffered a stroke and died, thrusting a relatively inexperienced Vice President into the Presidency. The cabinet, Joint Chiefs and the heads of most federal agencies including NCIS, were asked to hold their positions for six months to allow for a stable transition. That pushed his retirement to June and in April he finally filed with a date of June 27th, ten, nearly eleven months later than planned.

One of the silver linings in that cloud was that they were still in the U.S. in April for the birth of Alexis and Callum's baby boy, Andrew Mikolos,who was almost immediately nicknamed 'Drew'. The second of the silver linings was that Sean and Jorry finished high school in Virginia rather than spending their last year of school in Greece. Violet Palmer and Melody Mallard also graduated and the four of them were given an epic family wide celebration.

After the kids' graduations, Tim was almost unbearably antsy, wanting to make good his escape from DC politics and fulfill his promise to Lina to return to Greece. As the days ticked by, he started packing his office, adding to the boxes already stacked in the garage at home. They'd take their clothes and linens, minus the heavy winter items, most of their kitchenware, but not the dishes, the originals purchased by Tim on that first trip to Aegina with Grandfa twenty years ago. They decided they'd buy a new set from the same shop, the same craftsman, for the new house.

Throughout June, the rest of the family prepared to accompany them to Greece for their usual vacation, trying not to think about the McGees not returning home with them. They'd fly to Virginia for Christmas and Tanya and Ethan's wedding and then the Grands, Penny and the Cranes would return to Greece with them while the senior Powells would remain behind and the senior Mallards hadn't yet decided where they'd spend the winter, either in Greece or the Florida 'big house', where they'd spent the last ten winters. They did think the big house would feel very strange and empty without their fellow 'snowbirds', the Gibbses, the Ks', the Cranes, the Hubbards, the Powells and of course the Colonel, who had died two years earlier. For the first time since Claire and Liz brought Ainsley and Callum over for the summer, the Hubbardsweren't going to Greece; they were loath to spend any time away from their grandchildren.

The McGees knew they had room for whoever ended up with them for the winter and just kept packing. Because they were still uncertain how often they'd be back or for how long, they were leaving behind all of their indoor furniture and all of the appliances, which wouldn't work in Greece anyway. Their patio table would be making its third move with them but the rest would stay. With Lina's approval, Margaret and Nicolas had already selected the furniture for the McGees' Greek home and it would be in place when they arrived. Now they just counted the days.

* * *

Huge thanks to Harmonfreak1 for posting this for me. Sadly, my laptop has suffered the "blue screen of death" and this is the last story I'd sent her. So until the laptop is repaired (fingers crossed) or the contents of the hard drive can be retrieved, this is the last story from me. Probably at least a couple of weeks...


	6. Chapter 6

#6: Ten Years, Ten Months and Twenty Seven Days, But Who's Counting…

June 27th, 2033

Last Day in Office

Tim smiled to himself as he filled the last box with his personal belongings, mostly photos; he was almost done, almost out of here! In a little over 4 hours (not that he was counting), his successor would take possession of this office. He'd be gone by then, finally out of the corner office and at home, ready to start the next phase of his life. He corrected that last thought, he'd been ready to start that phase for months now. Still, it was finally time; time to pass the baton to a new Director, time to fulfill his promise to Lina and head home to Greece. He was proud of the work accomplished under his stewardship of the agency and supremely proud of the people who made it happen day after day. But just as with Leon before him it was time for his exit, his escape. He knew he was leaving the agency in good hands, he'd worked with his successor for years and despite their unpleasant initial meeting they'd become friends, trusted colleagues and he trusted her to do what was best for the agency.

He looked up as Pam Cook poked her head in the door. She was also a short-timer. She'd told Tim's successor she would stay long enough to help with the transition and to show the ropes to a new executive assistant, but then she was taking an early retirement.

"Your dad is on Line 2."

"Thanks Pam."

He tapped his headset, "Hey Dad!"

"Hi kiddo, you still packing?"

"Yeah, I'm almost done; need about 5 more minutes before I head out. What's up?"

"You haven't changed your mind about staying for Lydia's swearing in, have you? Because Zoe wants me to take her driving, seems that new driving permit of hers is burning a hole in her pocket. I thought we'd head over to the Yard, just the two of us, Cailey's out with Anna, take some of your stuff for you."

"Sure, just be careful, Dad. I'll call down to the gate; let them know there's a tank with a teenager and an old Marine on their way!"

His father snorted at him before hanging up. The tank was a reference to the car the McGees originally purchased used for Tanya's use while she learned how to drive. When she moved away to college, it passed in turn to Andy, Anna, Gemma, Jorry, Sean and several of the cousins until it was now Cailey and Zoe's turn. A large elderly four door sedan, it was seemingly impervious to the various scratches, dents and dings inflicted by the McGee, Powell, DiNozzo, Mallard and Palmer teens as they learned to drive and carried them safely through their high school years. Now Tim let the front gate know his father was expected along with a teenage driver. The Marine huffed, "Which one of the teenage drivers, sir?"

"A new one I'm afraid - Zoe."

"We'll keep an eye out for her, Director McGee."

"Appreciate it." He made a noise; that was probably one of the last times he'd hear the title with his name attached! In just a few hours he would be plain Mr. McGee for the first time since he was hired by NCIS at age 21; 34 years of being Agent, Special Agent, Special Agent in Charge, Supervising Special Agent in Charge, Senior Special Agent in Charge, Assistant Director and finally Director McGee.

That task taken care of, Tim finished taping up the last box and left it on top of his desk. Lydia would take the oath of office in here and Tim wanted to be away by that time. He'd thought about staying but with the delays he'd already been through he was a little afraid to stay a minute longer than necessary and in his mind it was her time to shine, his time was now past as far as the agency. Leon had been at his ceremony but then he was family and while Tim and Lydia were good friends and trusted colleagues, they were friends, not family. And she was still uncertain how she felt about being tapped for the big chair, much as he had been. Her family would be here, let them enjoy her moment. Lydia understood and he'd made it very clear that she was his choice to succeed him; that she had his full support as long as whatever support she needed could be handled from somewhere else.

He looked around, he thought that was it. The crystal decanter set that Leon inherited from Jenny Shepard would stay for the new Director and probably the ones after that, a small link to their past. He didn't see anything else that was his. He and Lina had removed the artwork 3 days ago and it was already wrapped and packed for Greece, including the portrait of Tony, Dad and him that Trina painted years ago. There was more of Lina and Rhea's work in the building, each had crafted a tribute to the fallen and a more lighthearted piece based on the "Hall of Fame" but those would stay, they belonged to NCIS.

He sighed, knowing what should happen next: one last trek through the squad room to say thanks and goodbye. He'd already seen Jimmy and Ned, they'd had lunch together, but he wanted to do what Leon had done on his last day, swing through one last time. He smiled as he realized that's probably why his dad was coming; he wanted to do that with him.

As much as Leroy Jethro Gibbs enjoyed his well-deserved retirement, he'd also loved having a link to the agency, to the teams, to the Navy Yard, to this building, through his family. That connection had been pared down considerably over the years as first Tony and then Maggie retired.

Tim heard Pam on the phone with Security; his daughter and father must be here. He took one final look through his office and chuckled when he found a tiny sweater stuck in the back of one of the credenzas. He would bet anything it had belonged to one of the children who'd joined the family since he became director. He tried to think back nearly 11 years to who the babies had been his first year in office: Fiona, Arin, Patrick, Lucy and Henry had been toddlers and preschoolers; Geo and Bec's Mark and his own two, DJ and Lainey were infants that first year. Although it could very well have been left by one of the later babies, the Perrys' youngest child little Maisie, Ziva and Brian's Talia and Gracie or Ned and Rob's son Teddy, the youngest of the siblings' children. He left it out thinking he'd ask Zoe, and smiled as the double doors opened and his father and daughter walked in. Zoe, a tall 15 year old whose features were a perfect blend of her parents', looked around,

"Wow, Dad, I didn't realize how much stuff you had in here, it's picked clean!"

"Had your mother's and Nonnie's paintings, lots of photos and drawings you kids made for me."

Dad's eyes were drawn to the crystal decanter and he gave his son an approving tilt of the head.

"I'm ready to go, but first do either of you recognize this sweater? I found it in the back of the credenza."

Zoe looked at it and smiled as she shook her head, "It's too small to have been mine, Cailey's, Davey's or any of the others. Not even Patrick's."

Dad sniffed it and laughed, "Don't blame you for forgetting that visit, Tim! It was Maisie's, they spent her first Easter up here with us – remember? We'd lost Charlotte that winter and Geo and Bec wanted to get away, spend time with us. Geordie brought all three kids to the office and you were holding the baby when she threw up all over you."

Tim was quiet as he remembered Charlotte and the last years of her life. When it seemed there would be no cure, that she could only hope to keep the cancer at bay long enough to watch Lucy grow a few years older, she'd found the will to do so. Her goal was for Lucy to be old enough to remember her and sometimes it seemed that it was only that sheer determination keeping her alive. Lucy was almost 6 when her mother died, satisfied that her daughter would remember her.

Thinking about Charlotte led to Tim's memory of Geo and Bec's youngest child's first visit to his office. He'd had a meeting scheduled that afternoon at the Pentagon and after the baby threw up on him he went home to change before the meeting. When he'd let Secretary Porter know he might be a few minutes late and why, she'd laughed so hard she'd dropped her phone. After the incident he'd started keeping a fresh shirt and tie at the office. Smiling at the memory he tucked the sweater into one of the boxes.

"Mmm, I might have to tease her a little! I'm ready to go, but first I want to swing through the squad room one last time. You guys want to come along or wait or haul boxes down to the car?"

They just looked at him and he nodded, "Right, coming along!"

They headed down the stairs, where they found a couple of people waiting for them. Tim smiled at Phoebe Russell who was Team Lead for one of his…one of the _agency's_ top teams. She would go far, that one, he wouldn't be surprised if she had the big chair someday. He was proud of the volunteer stints she'd done in various parts of the world, those had given her the more global perspective of the agency that he felt a Director should have. Standing next to her was Kayla Vance now head of the lab and their lead forensics scientist. She was also a leader but she'd never wanted to be an agent nor did she want to move up in agency ranks. He'd always figured her mother's murder and the attempts on her father's life had soured her for that. She and Ross were married and had two little ones, thoroughly spoiled by their grandparents. Now he smiled at them both, "What's up?"

"Director McGee, we'd like to talk to you about something…in private."

He'd been wrong, the call to the front gate hadn't been the last time for the title. He couldn't imagine what this was about. He'd already had several parties, lunches and dinners, even a day long agency party complete with a serenade on MTAC similar to Leon's, what more could there be? He shrugged at his dad and daughter and they followed their friends to the briefing room, still the largest room at HQ.

When the door opened for Phoebe, the lights automatically brightened and Tim blinked as he entered behind her. And then he blinked again as he saw who was there waiting for him. Beside Grandfa stood Leon, Pete, Joel, Stan, Roger, Matt, Bec, Kim, Tea, Eva, Ned, Tony, Maggie, Ziva, Jimmy, James, Carla, Rusty, Rick Carter, Dwayne Wilson, Terrell Okoro who'd been a brand new junior in Preston when Tim arrived from Greece, Jeff Andreson who was still the SFA in San Diego, Will Brown, still the Team Lead in Petrero, Ted Edwards and Jack Hughes, Rose Peters, Julian Bashon-Martin, Tobias Fornell and Ron Sacks; many of the same friends and family who'd escorted him to his swearing in ceremony nearly eleven years ago. A lot of them besides Leon, Pete, Joel, Tobias, Tony, Maggie and Rick were retired including Carla, Ted, Jack, Stan and Roger. And sadly, they'd said goodbye to a few old friends: Jim O'Brien, Richard Owens and Tom Morrow.

He stood there in shock until his father patted his shoulder and gave him a little push and his friends called out "Surprise!" He stepped toward them, smiling.

The End

* * *

Thanks to everyone who's reading this, it's been wonderful to have you along for the saga and these last parts of it! One of my goals in writing Finding Home was to get Timothy McGee into the Director's chair but when I reached that point I found I wanted just a little more. So I wrote this, the final end point and then the shorts to bridge from the saga to Tim's last day in office. I've had requests to write other stories in this 'verse and as the characters are very dear to my heart I may end doing that, especially in light of the changes about to happen on our show. But for now, I'm going to let them rest so I can clear my head and work on other (shorter!) stories. See you soon!


End file.
